


Bev's Party - More Frotting Fun

by Jhonni



Series: Frotting Friday [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Beverly Katz is the Best, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is happy to be his rubbing post, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Will Loves Hannibal, Will has an addiction to friction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Friday night at a BAU birthday party wasn’t Hannibal’s idea of a good time. How many syrupy margaritas could one person drink? Just a few more minutes and he could make a polite exit.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He was almost finished in the bathroom when music spilled in from the hallway.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Will?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The look on Will’s face hit below the belt. Hannibal backed away from the sink. Will paced him step by step, prowling. The door shut with an ominous click.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Will -” A weak effort to keep from smiling failed completely.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bev's Party - More Frotting Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments fill my heart with joy. As does sharing the [original post](http://lecteronthelam.tumblr.com/post/149864646762/bevs-party-more-frotting-fun) on Tumblr or via the share button. Thank you for reading!!

Friday night at a BAU birthday party wasn’t Hannibal’s idea of a good time. How many syrupy margaritas could one person drink? Just a few more minutes and he could make a polite exit.

He was almost finished in the bathroom when music spilled in from the hallway.

“Will?”

The look on Will’s face hit below the belt. Hannibal backed away from the sink. Will paced him step by step, prowling. The door shut with an ominous click.

“Will -” A weak effort to keep from smiling failed completely.

Cornered, Will growled in his ear. “Turn around.” Hannibal’s knees buckled. Will grabbed his hips and spun him towards the wall. “I said turn around.” It was a direct shot. Dead aimed between Hannibal’s legs. Will dragged his lips over Hannibal’s neck. “You know what I want.”

“I know what you want.” Shuddering, Hannibal rutted back.

“Give it to me.”

Oomph.

He should have seen it coming. But how does one fully prepare for having his cock grabbed.

The room closed in around them. The heat. The scent. Will hard against him. Hannibal tensed all over. It was such a bad idea. They shouldn’t. At the very least, he shouldn’t be so giddy about it. Hannibal slid against the tile as Will started thrusting. “Will -”

“All you have to do is stand there.”

As if he could move if he wanted to. As if his hips didn’t already have a mind of their own. Hannibal rose up on his toes. Sweat seeped into his collar. 

Will grunted between breaths. “Almost.”

“Will! … Where the fuck are you?”

Being summoned by the host would be enough to make most people stop. Most people.

“He’s coming!”

“Jesus!” 

“Ow!” The head butt was completely unnecessary. And a hundred percent Will.

Will nipped his ear. “You’re so gonna get it.”

“Am I?”

A sharp bite launched Hannibal’s hips back. Will held on, sucking. His thrusts grew urgent. Until -

Hannibal held his breath at feeling Will’s muscles seize. Warmth flooded over him. Will bucked a few more times and collapsed with a weak laugh.

“Are you alright?”

Will laughed again. “Better than alright.”

Three minutes later -

Bev’s glare froze Will in the doorway. Will challenged back. “What!”

Hannibal bumped into him from behind, only then realizing. “Deepest apologies.” As sincere as he could muster. Which wasn’t much.

Bev cocked her head. “Do the words get a room mean anything to you?”

“We did.” Will grabbed Hannibal’s arm to tug him along. Hannibal tried one more time.

“It was a lovely party, I-”

“Hannibal!”

“I think you’re being summoned.” Bev flicked her chin at Will. “You better keep up.”

Hannibal gave a tired smile. “I’m trying.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr at [lecteronthelam](http://lecteronthelam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
